


Coyuntura

by MissTocinoss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTocinoss/pseuds/MissTocinoss
Summary: Coyuntura: "Combinación de factores y circunstancias que caracterizan una situación en un momento determinado."Escritos individuales (o juegos) con diversas temáticas pero siempre buscando sacar lo mejor de los HC. El género y advertencias cambiarán de acuerdo a cada capítulo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que se hace con HC, aunque la mayoría de mis HC son canon en realidad :/ me ayudarían si pasan algunos :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry Nishigori, pero nadie te va a juzgar, nadie

Coyuntura

"1. s. f Combinación de factores y circunstancias que caracterizan una situación en un momento determinado."

Disclaimer: Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.  
.  
.  
.

 

HC: "Todos tuvieron (o tienen) un crush gay por Victor."

 

1.-La palabra con "V"

 

La música ya le viene a fundir el cerebro pero el orgullo y el sentido de supervivencia le obliga a mantener los auriculares dónde están, el trasero sobre la incómoda silla de escritorio y las manos (y de paso, dígase, la seudo atención) sobre el caniche.

Siente fuego en las orejas. Ya le duele inclusive la cabeza y si bien, la música es buena, el metal pesado definitivamente no es su género favorito, sin embargo prefiere mil veces pasar por ese infierno en tierra unas horas más puesto se si vuelve a escuchar la palabra con "V", se cree capaz de darle un uso nada estético a las cuchillas de sus patines. Dios sabe que es verdad.

Con falsa esperanza quita la atención y mirada del juguetón perro y observa la habitación un momento. Eso le basta para que el sabor de un amargo reflugo le nazca en la boca.

Ya con resignación ahora vuelca la mirada sobre el par de diablos culpables de su situación. No sabe lo que dicen, la música le tiene aislado a todo ruido externo, pero no le hace falta para saberse la conversación, que va algo cómo:

—¿Que ya viste este vídeo? Es tremendo y se ve increíble con esas medias negras ajustadas y sugerentes.

—Yuu-chan—piensa amargamente—, pervertida.

—¡Oh! Pero que a mi me gusta más como se le marcan los glúteos con las medias grises. Esas, las que parecen de mujerzuela por el abuso de brillo.

Takeshi Nishigori quiere romper en llanto de lo auténtica que suena esa conversación en su mente. Inclusive las voces suenan iguales.

Mira una vez más al par, que descansa sobre la cama y quienes parecen disfrutar de una charla amena, con la tableta de Yuu-chan al frente mostrando sabe que cosas.

La curiosidad le gana y baja el volumen de la música.

—Yuu-kun, que este traje le luce mejor, te digo que el azul resalta en-

Bien. El volumen vuelve a decibeles nada apropiados en cuestión de segundos.

Que aquello le ha dado miedo.

Vuelve la mirada al resto de la habitación y una incomodidad parecida a la claustrofobia le nace de la nada.

Decenas de pares de ojos le observaban. Hermosos ojos azul zafiro enmarcados en largas pestañas que resplandecen, brillan y le juzgan por todos lados.

Siente que la respiración se le descontrola y que un delgado hilo de sudor resbala por su mejilla. Su pie comienza una frenética danza.

Ahí, indefenso ante el sujeto de la palabra con "V", Takeshi Nishigori está al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Ataque que muere cuando un auricular abandona su oreja de pronto y el profundo, pero agudo ladrido del perro, le regresan los pies a la tierra.

Que Vicchan se ha mareado por el frenético movimiento del regazo donde descansa, así como se ha enfadado, le riñe un par de veces más antes de volver a su posicionamiento y volver a dormir.

—Nishigori...— le llama Yuuri desde la cama. El susodicho mira al par, quienes lucen sorprendidos así como preocupados.

—Nada, nada.

—Pero luces un poco pálido.

—Que no es nada, hombre. Tu luces gordo y yo no voy comentando al respecto.

La broma le infla los mofletes al par y de paso le tiñe de rosa la cara al más joven de los tres.

Aunque Yuuri ha perdido bastante peso, es un chiste sin malicia entre los tres cometer el sobrepeso de Yuuri, la promiscuidad (ó "curiosidad", como lo llama ella) de Yuko y las facciones no agraciadas de Takeshi.

Los más jóvenes si bien dudan un momento, regresan a su actividad previa y Takeshi se pega un suspiro de alivio interno que hasta siente el cuerpo más ligero.

La música baja de volumen un rato, pero al final Takeshi se deshace del auricular restante captando el sonido proveniente de la tableta (una entrevista en francés) y los murmullos de sus amigos.

Un nuevo alivio invade a Takeshi cuando la palabra con "V" es omitida de la conversación.

Sin embargo, el paso de los minutos le cobra factura y si bien, ya no le da mayor importancia a la nada humilde cantidad de fotografías e imágenes en la pared, no quiere volver a perderse en pensamientos innecesarios.

Gira sobre el eje de la silla y queda frente al escritorio.

Un aburrido escritorio. Común. Corriente. Muy normal.

Comienza entonces con la tarea de esculcar entre cajones.

—Takeshi–kun— escucha la voz indignada de Yuko a su espalda—. Estás violando la privacidad de Yuuri.

Y si bien, el dueño del escritorio cometa que no hay problema, de igual forma, Takeshi no da mayor indicio de vergüenza y continúa con su trabajo.

Pronto encuentra una libreta sospechosa, justo al fondo del último cajón.

La libreta en cuestión no va para nada con la personalidad de Yuuri.

Las pastas azules con diseños blancos y negros definitivamente no va para nada con el conjunto de libretas que Yuuri utiliza de manera regular.

Con la sonrisa de maldad se encorva un poco sobre la libreta, echa un vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente se asegura de que Vicchan duerma profundo.

Expectante abre lentamente la libreta preparando todos los escenarios posibles: Un diario con secretos vergonzosos, fotografías íntimas, ¡quizá imágenes de desnudos!

Takeshi siente un deje de orgullo por su joven y quinceañero amigo.

El orgullo no dura ni dos segundos al abrir la libreta.

Notas en inglés, notas de ballet (esas notas en particular hacen que Takeshi Nishigori llore internamente por su joven amigo), dibujos rancios identificables.

—No— se dice Takeshi después de descifrar los dibujos—, es Vicchan….

Nuevamente la pena le invade el cuerpo.

Derrotado gira la silla y se derrama sobre ésta, con la ingrata libreta sobre el rostro.

Se propone entonces que un día, cuando Yuuri de sus primeros pasos hacia la vida adulta, entonces le dará "la charla".

Medita un poco y cae en cuenta que primero deberá darle "la charla", a ver si eso motiva a Yuuri a que de sus primeros pasos a la vida adulta.

Se le escapa un profundo suspiro, y aprovechando la cercanía del escritorio a la cama, sube los pies a ésta para una mayor comodidad.

Piensa en todas las cosas que él mismo hizo a sus quince años, como besar y llegar a segunda base, incluso, con algunas compañeras de escuela. Ó las travesuras y bromas, que si bien, le hicieron ganar unos buenos regaños, le hicieron aprender muchas cosas.

Suelta de vez en vez suaves risas al recordar sus locuras y se deja arrullar con esos recuerdos. El cuerpo tibio de Vicchan sobre su regazo, los bajos murmullos de sus amigos, incluso la delicada música del vídeo que el par de fanáticos ve, le arrullan a tal grado que no se da cuenta cuando sus recuerdos comienzan a fundirse.

Entonces ve a Yuko con su uniforme de la preparatoria danzando alrededor de Yuuri. No logra distinguir lo que dice, pero suena al muy familiar y amoroso "Yuuri", que sólo ella puede pronunciar. Ahora se ve a sí mismo, junto a su par de amigos, divirtiéndose bajo las regaderas de la playa. Toma con confianza los delgados brazos de Yuuri y le intenta llevar al mar que debe tener una temperatura perfecta pues el sol está radiante y el calor los tiene sonrojados.

"Yuu-chan" escucha entre tanto ruido. Es la voz de Yuuri, quien avergonzado llama por la chica.

Las imágenes de los tres en las cálidas aguas entonces se transforman en imágenes de los tres, danzando con sus cuchillas sobre el hielo de Ice Castle.

Las imágenes no vienen tan claras ó nítidas como antes. Son más bien oscuras. Un juego entre sombras que le parece un escenario hermoso.

El ruido de las cuchillas rasgando el hielo suena tan claro que siente su piel erizarse. Takeshi intenta captar por completo la figura que baila frente a él, pero la gracia de aquellos movimientos le hacen imposible la tarea.

Entonces un delicado tacto, frío y húmedo viaja de su áspero cuello a su barbilla, pasando por su manzana de Adán con lentitud.

"Takeshi" escucha que le llaman. "Takeshi"

Es una voz suave pero que definitivamente no es de Yuko.

"Takeshi" escucha otra vez, y el tacto ahora va de su barbilla a la comisura de sus labios.

La figura a contraluz es larga y delicada, de brillante cabello claro y de un tacto tan suave que parece le va a hacer desfallecer.

La figura se acerca de manera abrupta. "Takeshi…." le llama nuevamente y Takeshi abre los ojos con toda la sorpresa de su cuerpo y con corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho cuando identifica a la hermosa figura.

"Takeshi Nishigori"

Y ni bien dicho esto, el suave y húmedo tacto se posa sobre sus labios.

De un salto se levanta de la silla, mandando a volar de paso la libreta y a Vicchan, quien si bien, cae sobre la cama, se lanza nuevamente sobre Nishigori para seguir con su sesión de lengüetadas.

—¡Victor¡— chilla Takeshi con la cara ardiendo y con el pecho desbocado.

—¡Lo se!— le responde Yuko, quien llega a su lado de una zancada.

—¡¿Lo sabes?!— chilla aún más agudo Nishigori, avergonzado y un poco confundido por la hemorragia nasal de la chica.

El ver a Yuko en medio de una cascada de sangre le enfría un poco la cabeza (y de paso, otras partes de la anatomía) y ni bien intenta preguntar qué rayos pasa, Yuko le clava la tableta en el pecho antes de salir corriendo.

Nishigori supone que al baño.

Ó bien, a una enfermería.

Ya frío y con la mente clara observa un poco el panorama y extrañamente le resulta normal. Yuuri, totalmente recostado y dándole la espalda, intenta cubrir su rostro con las manos. Cosa estúpida puesto que su cuello y orejas rojas delatan lo sonrojado que se encuentra. Por otro lado Vicchan ha comenzado a mordisquear el borde de la camiseta de Nishigori como medida desesperada para ganar su atención.

—Oi, Yuuri— dice un poco incómodo—, ¿Quieres un poco de privacidad para...ya sabes…"eso"?

Y los fuegos artificiales de la victoria explotaron en el pecho de Nishigori cuando, sin decir nada, Yuuri asiente a la petición.

Bien, que los dos son hombres, y los hombres entienden de esas cosas, vamos.

Así bien, Nishigori se dilata a dejar la libreta sobre el escritorio, y de paso a tomar al perro en brazos. Se despide de alguna manera y va por el pasillo con las orejas rojas.

Siente felicidad puesto que si le dará "la charla" a su amigo. Pero entonces cae en cuenta de la situación y se confunde puesto que es "la charla" un poco diferente a la que él sabe.

Va por las escaleras cuando encuentra a Yuko con torniquetes en la nariz.

—Tu camiseta está manchada con sangre.

—Que he manchado más cosas, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Y leyendo todas las intenciones de seguir de su amiga, Nishigori le bloquea el paso (nada complicado pues Takeshi no es alguien esbelto)

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa— le dice—, Yuuri está… Indispuesto

Dicho eso, Yuko se aferra a sus torniquetes como su vida dependiera de eso, cosa que, vaya, va de eso.

—A todo caso, ¿que les pasó? Es decir, todo estaba bien y de la nada tu te desangras y Yuuri...bueno, Yuuri se pone mal.

Yuko le mira como quien mira dos cabezas.

Sin reparo, toma la tableta de las manos de Nishigori y tras unos movimientos, pone frente al joven la fotografía que desató el caos.

Victor Nikiforov ha cortado su larga cabellera.

Victor Nikiforov ahora luce como todo un hombre.

—Diablos— dice Takeshi antes de darse cuenta de que él también ha manchado su camiseta con sangre. Y claro, que también necesitará de torniquetes.

 

.  
.  
.

WWWW puedo llorar en paz.

Hemos sobrevivido al primer miércoles de YoI. Ya, soy muy estúpida y esto es muy crack y pues me disculpo por los inconvenientes y (la lista sigue, sigue)

Una disculpa por el uso desmedido de HC :) saludos! Acá piensen que Yuuri tiene 15 años, Yuko 17, Nishigori 18 y Victor 19 (YO QUE SE?!)


End file.
